


Here for you

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Cabanela has sustained an injury. Good thing he has friends he can count on.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Injured".

"Ahh." Cabanela sank down onto the sofa and lifted his bandaged foot, resting it on the ottoman. "I just can't beliiieve it. How in the world could I break my ankle?"

"Never would have expected it from you, Cabanela," Jowd remarked, smiling broadly. "Must be age catching up to you."

"I just didn't notice that stickin' up slab. Age has nooothing to do with it," Cabanela protested. "Honestly, would a bit of sympathy kill you?"

"There, there." Alma put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, I'm quiiite comfortable, thanks. Would you mind makin' me a cup of tea?"

"Not at all. And Jowd, be nice." Alma shot her husband a look, though she was smiling a little, before bustling away to the kitchen.

"Well, it probably won't take too long to heal." Jowd sat down next to Cabanela. "I'll pick up the slack while you're injured so you don't have to worry about that."

"Glaaad I can count on you, my friend." Cabanela rested his head against the cushion, exhaling loudly. "How am I supposed to just sit still and not do anythin'? This is going to be torture, man."

"At least it's just the one bone this time?"

"I suppose. The thought of having multiple broken bones... thank the gods I don't remember any of that. It must have hurt like hell. Sooo, what am I supposed to do to pass the time?"

"Just rest up and let us take care of you."

"You make it sound so easy, baby." Cabanela smiled wryly. "Sometimes, all I wanna do is daaance, you know?"

"Just sometimes?"

"Okay, most of the time. You know me, baby. I'm not happy unless I'm moving constantly. I just don't know how I'm gonna get through this."

"Well, you've got us." Alma returned with a cup of tea and a saucer. "We'll be here to help."

"Thaaanks, baby." Cabanela took the tea from her and blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip. "Ahh." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know it's going to be rough for you, not being too active," Alma said, sitting on Cabanela's other side. "But we're going to ensure that you behave yourself."

"I'm sure Sissel will help, so don't think about getting up to mischief while we're not here either."

Cabanela threw Jowd a disgruntled look. "Come ooon, baby. I'm not a child. What do you take me for?"

Alma put an arm around his shoulders. "We only want to see you recover as soon as you can. All you have to do is rest, okay?"

"You won't have to worry about being bored either. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." Cabanela continued to sip at his tea, smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you guys."

"Yes." Jowd slipped his arm behind Cabanela, resting it on top of Alma's. "You really are."


End file.
